


My Hero (America X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Cars, Hero Complex, Other, bad cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: After having your life and your cat's life saved by a random stranger, you develop feelings for him. the only problem is his Hero complex. but you learn to just accept it and go with it, and before you know, you're his 'sidekick', if you know what I mean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

You were sat on the (f/c) sofa, in your empty house. You yawned, exhausted. You were bored, as well. You felt a tug on your jean leg. You looked down and saw your pet cat, meowing, or more, _yowling_ , for attention. He had light blonde (if that’s actually a fur colour) fur with a dark brown ruff. He also had grey markings under his eyes that made it look like he was wearing glasses. His piercing blue eyes stared at you, and he had an expression which meant he _was_ going to get attention, whether you liked it or not. You loved your cat. His name was (c/n), and you picked him up, putting him on your lap. He started to knead your jeans, much to your displeasure. Then he got his claws stuck and tried to escape, nearly ripping your jeans to shreds in the process. Gently unhooking his claws, you began to stroke him, and he started purring loudly in reply. _(C/n) sounds like a motorbike when he purrs,_ you thought with a smile. You two just sat there for about ten minutes, until you heard (c/n)’s stomach growl. Sighing, you went into your kitchen, got some cat food, and set it down for him. He happily tucked in. Shaking your head, you turned away and began to walk away, when you felt a tug at your jeans. Frowning, you looked down and saw (c/n), licking his lips and starting to beg for attention again. You glanced at his bowl. It was licked clean. It wasn’t scientifically possible for one cat to eat an entire pouch of cat food in less than a minute, but hey, you can never explain a cat like (c/n).

“I’m going out for a walk.” You declared to nobody, or maybe your cat. You pulled your shoes on and exited your house. You pulled the door to, forgetting to lock it and even shut it _properly_. You had grown into this annoying habit, and you didn’t even realise you’d done it most of the time. Little did you know, someone had followed you out the house, and this certain someone was _especially_ curious.

As you walked down the street, you were lost in thought, mostly wondering where you were actually _going_. You decided to keep turning left, because you preferred left to right for some unexplainable reason, so eventually you ended up lost. You scanned the area around you. _Where am I?_ You thought. _I know! I’ll keep going left!_ With that, you kept going left at every turn, until eventually you got to a random street. It wasn’t that busy, with the occasional car speeding down the road. You saw a couple of pedestrians, but most people were either in their houses or their backyards. After all, it was a very hot day in summer. It must be like what, 100’C? Something like that. Then you saw a cat walking across the road, its head held high. _I know that cat from somewhere._ You thought. _It just looks so familiar…_ then a sense of dread came over you as you remembered that it was _your_ cat.

Your cat was walking straight out in the middle of the road. You instinctively ran out into the road, not looking out for any cars, and reached for (c/n). You scooped him up, and that was when you saw it.

The sports car speeding towards you.

You were frozen in place as you watched the car grow ever closer. Your cat was yelling at you (if cats could yell) to _shift_ , but you couldn’t. You could only watch the car with wide eyes.

Then it was all over in the space of a second.

…

…

…

What…happened…? Your mind thought. But if your mind was still working that meant that you must be alive! Yay! Your (e/c) eyes couldn’t focus on anything. Your mind was still a bit hazy from the whole thing, but you managed to calm yourself, focus and take in your surroundings.

You were on the pavement, safe from the car. It had long gone anyway. _How did I get here?_ You felt something soft hit your side, and saw (c/n) butting his head against your side. _Did I black out?_ Then you heard someone exhale loudly, as if in relief. You looked at the person, and took in his appearance. He had dirty-blonde hair, with a cowlick (that you thought looked a bit funny). He also wore glasses, and behind them had (lovely) blue eyes. He was fairly tall, looked about your age, and had some muscles (you blushed at this). He wore a casual jeans, shirt and jacket. You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly.

“Heh heh, sorry about that.” You apologized with a weak laugh.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He replied with a smile. _He’s so cool!_ Your mind squealed. “I’m Alfred F Jones, by the way. What’s your name?”

“I’m (f/n) (l/n).” you replied. You liked his name (well, you liked everything about him in general, to be fair). _I wonder if he has any bad points,_ you wondered. That was when you discovered his bad point, as if he’d read your mind.

“HA HA! The Hero saves the day again!” He laughed loudly.

“The…Hero?” you asked uncertainly.

“Yeah – I’m the Hero!”

“You’re a Hero? As in a superhero?”

“Er…sure… well, I’m a Hero and I just saved your life! And that cat’s! I can’t wait to brag to Iggy about this!”

You frowned. “Iggy? You brag to your pet lizard?”

Alfred looked at you as if you’d just said something really stupid or something offensive. “Whoa, dude, Iggy’s _not_ a lizard! I mean, I know he’s grumpy sometimes – well, all the time – but that’s no reason to call him a _lizard_! Wait, is calling someone a lizard an insult or a compliment?”

Great. Now the cool guy you’d somehow managed to develop a small crush on had two bad points: he had a Hero complex and was a bit of an idiot, to put it lightly. Clearing your throat, you stood up, scooping (c/n) in your arms and saying, “Well, thanks for saving me and everything, but I’d better get my cat back home.” You turned and walked away, before realising you were still completely lost. Sighing, you turned back round and said, “Hey, do you know where we are? I kinda got lost.”

Grinning widely, Alfred got up and immediately said, “Sure, I know where we are! In fact, I’ll walk you home!” Nodding, you told him your address and followed him back to your house.

It didn’t take you and Alfred long to find your house, and you decided to let him inside. He tried to get into every room there was, and that reminded you of (c/n) quite a lot. He loved being curious, as did Alfred, it seemed. The thing was, he didn’t leave, until it was getting late.

“So…are you going home anytime soon?” You asked cautiously.

“No!” Alfred shook his head, that wide grin on his face again. “I’m staying here for the night!”

“So you’re inviting yourself over for a sleepover?” you deadpanned.

“D’ya want me to sleep in your ro-”

“You’ll go in the guest room.” Pouting, Alfred went upstairs (he somehow knew where everything was in your house now). Sighing, you decided to turn in for the night, even more tired than before you’d gone for a walk, and headed into your room. At least Alfred wasn’t in there.

 

                               ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

A week had passed since Alfred had saved your life, and you were on your couch again, bored as hell. Your cat was demanding attention, you’d given him some, then he was hungry, you fed him, then you went for a walk, leaving the door slightly open again (old habits die hard), and guess what? Your cat had escaped again. It was just like last week.

After taking many left turns, you found yourself in a street that felt vaguely familiar. Then you saw your cat, walking across the road again. You ran out into the road, oblivious to the (same) sports car shooting down the road. Then you felt strong arms pull you back (with your cat in your arms) and into the pavement. That was when your remembered why the street felt familiar. _It was the same one from last week._ History had repeated itself.

Alfred F Jones had saved you again.

“Th-thanks, Alfred.” You mumbled, suddenly shy.

“Dude, what is it with you and running out into roads whilst chasing cats?” He asked. Over the past week, this guy kept entering your mind and filling your thoughts (god that sounds creepy). As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were dying to see him again and not just in your dreams (that sounds even worse!). So when you saw him after so long (a week) you couldn’t help hugging him.

Then you whispered in his ear, “You’re my Hero, Alfred.” He perked up (even more than usual) at hearing someone call him a Hero (other than himself). He hugged you back and said “You’re quite pretty, you know? And I’ve been pestering Iggy – I mean, Arthur – but he always turns me down. So, I’ll ask you – do you want to be my ‘sidekick’, if you know what I mean?”

“Wait, isn’t ‘Arthur’ a guy’s name? So you asked out a guy?”

“No! I asked him to be my sidekick, you know, fighting-crime sidekick. But you can be my sidekick as in, girlfriend, you know?” You blushed and nodded, unable to form words.

“Great! It’s official!” He pecked you on the cheek and all your self-control practically blew up. You were so crushing on this guy right now! And now you were dating him, it’s okay to kiss him back, right? So that’s what you did. Well, it was only going to be a peck on the cheek as Alfred had turned away to look at the road (don’t ask why) so he was at the perfect angle, but when you reached in, he just _had_ to turn his head so instead of a cheek you got his lips. At least it was quick.

Alfred stared at you, trying to process what just happened.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” You apologized frantically. But Alfred only smiled.

“I don’t mind, (y/n). I quite enjoyed it.” With that, you two got up, and hand in hand, started to walk down the street, as you remembered the way back to your house. (C/n) padded behind, feeling left out.


End file.
